Don't Touch My Daddy
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Luhan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang hanya tahu Ice cream, bubble tea, dan rusa. Ia melarang keras bagi siapapun yang ingin merebut dadynya. Suatu saat, Kai seorang jelmaan anjing lucu memberitahu bahwa tujuan dadynya menikah untuk melampiaskan hasrat biologisnya. Bagaiamana cara Luhan untuk memberitahu dadynya bahwa ia tak perlu menikah lagi? HunHan, HunBaek, Yaoi, Pedo, Incest
1. Chapter 1

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Don't Touch My Dady!

Genre : Yaoi, Pedofil, Incest, Lemon, Mature.

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Luhan, Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun

Pair : HunHan dan HunBaek

Other Cast : Kai

Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini asli hasil dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan mungkin itu tidak disengaja. Pemain yang ada di fanfiction ini milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka.

**Mohon dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak typo dan keanehan alur yang ga jelas.**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur Mature dan pedofil. Jadi, bagi anda yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini, tolog segera tinggalkan halaman ini.**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Luhan memang masih kecil, bahkan ia baru berumur enam tahun. Tapi ia tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa dadynya memiliki seorang kekasih yang genit.

Luhan tak pernah menyukai siapapun yang mendekati dadynya. Baik perempuan maupun laki - laki, baik atau jahat, Luhan tak pernah mau perduli. Intinya ia tak pernah suka bila mereka mendekati dadynya.

Entahlah, ia tak pernah mengerti. Ia merasa sangat cemburu dan berapi - api jika dadynya pulang dan mengenalkan seseorang kepadanya sebagai kekasihnya. Lagi pula Luhan hanya seorang anak kecil yang belum bisa mengartikan perasaannya.

Luhan tak pernah melihat ibunya sejak ia lahir, karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Membuat Sehun selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan kasih sayang yang penuh terhadap Luhan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengabaikan bocah imut itu ketika memanggilnya. Ia selalu mengurusi semua keperluan Luhan sendiri sejak lahir. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Luhan masih di mandikan oleh Sehun.

Tapi, semuanya berubah semenjak teman dadynya, Kris Wu, menyuruhnya untuk mencari ibu baru untuk Luhan

**Daftar orang yang Luhan benci :**

**Kris Wu √**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Dadyyyyy!" Luhan yang sedang menggambar dengan crayon miliknya di ruang tamu langsung bangkit ketika melihat sang dady yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menerjang tubuh dadynya yang sedang berjongkok menyambut pelukkannya.

"Owahhh... Lulu sedang apa?" Sehun berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu sambil menggendong Luhan.

"Lulu thedang menggambal lutha." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang baru saja ia ambil dari meja.

"Woahh... yeppo. Anak dady pintar sekali menggambarnya."

"Hahhaa... namanya anak dady." Sehun hanya mengelus rambut Luhan berserta dengan senyuman lembutnya melihat sang buah hati yang semakin pintar dari hari ke hari.

"Dady! Ayo kita mandi!"

"Lulu belum mandi?"

Luhan menggeleng. " Luhan mau mandi dengan dady."

"Baiklah." Sehun beranjak menuju kamar Luhan dan masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Ia menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya dan mendudukkannya di wash tafel. Dengan teliti ia membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu lalu meletakkan kain berwarna merah muda itu di tumpukkan pakaian kotor.

Blusshhh

Entah mengapa pipi Luhan langsung merona merah saat sang dady membuka celana jeans beserta celana dalamnya. Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas ketika ia melihat dadynya terdiam memandangi miliknya yang mungil.

Kenapa Luhan merona?

Kalian yang sudah dewasa saja tidak tahu, apa lagi Luhan yang hanya berumur delapan tahun. Ia tidak mengetahui apapun selain permen, bubble tea, es krim, coklat dan rusa. Hanya itu yang ia tahu

"Dady?"

"Ahhh? Iya?" Luhan merasa bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang gelagapan saat ia menyadarkan dadynya itu dari lamunannya.

"Dady kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Kajjja!" Namun Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun ketika ia hendak menggendong Luhan ke dalam bathub.

"Wae Lu?"

"Dady kenapa tidak membuka baju? Dady tidak mandi juga?"

"Setelah ini dady harus bertemu seseorang."

"Jadi, dady akan pergi lagi?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya ketika melihat reaksi sang dady yang hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, Luhan paling tak suka kebersamaannya dengan Sehun harus terganggu

Cuppp...

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Luhan. Namun entah setan dari mana, ia malah menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir mungil Luhan dengan lembut.

"Enghhh..." Suara lenguhan itu keluar dari dari bibir mungil Luhan ketika lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya semakin dalam dan intens.

Drrrrtttt... Drrrrrrtttt...

Sontak Sehun langsung melepaskan pagutannya ketika ia merasakan handphone miliknya yang berada di saku celanya begetar. Sungguh, siapapun itu, Sehun harus berterima kasih padanya karena ia telah menyadarkan Sehun bahwa yang ia cium tadi merupakan anaknya sendiri.

'Kenapa dedy thepelti itu?' Sekiranya itulah yang diucapkan Luhan di dalam hatinya saat melihat tingkah gelagapan Sehun setelah mereka berciuman tadi.

Apa yang salah?

Bagi Luhan itu sudah biasa karena dadynya selalu mencium bibirnya setiap hari dan setiap saat. Yahh... walaupun sedikit aneh ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya. Tapi Luhan menyukainya. Rasanya lebih seru. Seperti ada kupu kupu yang berwarna warni berterbangan di perutnya.

'Hahaha... thepelti kebun binatang.' Dia hanya belum tahu rasanya melakukan French kiss sehingga ia mengira perutnya seperti kebun binatang.

"Yeoboseo Baekie?" Luhan tersaar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"..."

"Iya chagi. Iyaaa... Aku mengerti. Sekarang juga aku akan jalan. Hemmm..." Sehun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan menyimpan benda persegi panjang itu di saku celananya. Pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan murka yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dadanya untuk memberikan tanda pada Sehun ia sedang sangat marah.

"Nugu?!"

"Emmm... Itu tadi." Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sangat benci ketika ada yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka.

"Baekhyun ahjucci?"

"Lu, Baekhyun ahjussi membutuhkan dady. Jadi dady harus pergi sekarang. Lulu tak 'apakan kalau mandi sendiri?"

**Daftar orang yang Luhan benci :**

**Kris Wu √**

**Byun Baekhyun √**

"Dady ja'at!" Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya dari wash tafel dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bathub tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sehun yang tengah dirundungi rasa bersalah.

"Lu!" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah bermain dengan karet mainannya. Namun bocah imut itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Besok 'kan hari Minggu, kalau Lulu memaafkan dady, besok kita akan jalan jalan di sungai Han seharian. Otte?"

Sehun tahu jika Luhan sangat tertarik dengan ajakkannya. Karen saat ini bola mata hitamnya tengah melirik Sehun walupun ia tetap bersikukuh memalingkan wajahnya. Hanya saja ia terlalu jaim menunjukkan reaksinya pada sang appa.

"Disana nanti kita akan bermain sepeda lalu minum bubble tea, makan es krim..." Luhan meneguk liurnya mendengar tawaran menarik yang diajukan Sehun.

Ohhh... Ayolah. Luhan memang masih delapan tahun. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk segelas bubble tea dan secup es krim.

"Hahh..." Sehun mengehela nafas beratnya lalu kembali berdiri. "Padahal sehabis dari sungai Han dady ingin membelikan Lulu boneka rusa."

"Dadyyyyyy!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara memanggil dirinya. Namun ia masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Luhan. Dalam hati ia tertawa bahagia bisa menetahui kelemahan Luhan.

"Dadyyyy... mianhae." Sehun cukup terkejut ketika ia menemukan Luhan telah berada di hadapannya ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deggg Deeggg...

Dan ada apa dengan hatinya? Mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika matanya melihat tubuh mungil Luhan yang tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuh putih mulusnya. Bagi Sehun, puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan Luhan bagaikan slave yang haus akan sentuhan.

"Dady!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika matanya menangkap junior mungil Luhan.

"Dady, tawalan tadi masih berlakukan?" Uhhhh... apakah ada yang bisa menyadarkan Sehun bahwa makhluk tuhan paling menggiurkan yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah anaknya sendiri?

"Dady?" Perlahan muncul sebuah perasaan sedih pada hatinya saat menyadari bahwa dadynya lebih sering termenung hari ini.

'Apa Lulu jaat kalena mau mandi thama dady? Pathi dady lelah.' Sayangnya Luhan mengatakan ucapan batinnya terlalu keras hingga membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya tentang -betapa-nikmatnya-menggagahi-Luhan-.

"Mian Lulu. Dady tidak lelah. Tapi dady harus pergi sekarang. Bolehkan?" Biasanya jika seperti ini Sehun tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menjernihkan fikirannya dengan menemui Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana dady. Lulu bitha mandi thendili." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut lalu menyuruh bocah itu untuk melanjutkan mandinya kembali. Sedangkan ia berjalan keluar rumah dan kembali memasukki mobil hitamnya.

**To Be Continue...**

**Bagaiamana? Lanjut atau delet aja?**

Zhiyu lagi WB. Ga dapat inspirasi apapun. Yang dapet malah inspirasi kayak gini pas lagi mikir. Ini sekedar sambilan untuk nulis FF yang lain. Maaf banget untuk wordsnya yang dikit, tapi mudah mudahan ini bakal up date dua hari atau tiga hari sekali. Dan ga sampe lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Mungkin cuma enam atau tujuh chapter.

**Review Please,,,**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Don't Touch My Dady

Genre : Yaoi, Pedo, Incest

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Luhan, Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kai

Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini asli hasil dari pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan mungkin itu tidak disengaja. Pemain yang ada di fanfiction ini milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka.

**Mohon dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak typo dan keanehan alur yang ga jelas. CERITA INI BERISI TENTANG HUBUNGAN PERCINTAAN ANAK DAN AYAH YANG DIBUMBUI DENGAN ADEGAN SEKS. JADI BAGI YANG TAK SUKA DENGAN IDE CERITA INI DIHARAPKAN UNTUK TIDAK MELANJUTKAN BACAANNYA. Terimakasih,,,**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Braaakkkkk

"Dadyyyyy!" Sehun yang tengah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya langsung terbangun ketika mendengar dobrakkan pintu kamarnya yang disusul dengan suara jeritan Luhan yang menggema di kamarnya yang kedap suara.

"Dadyy... Dadyyy! Ilonaa paliii..." Sehun sedikit meringis ketika bocah mungil itu melompat - lompat di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Emhh... Iya, dady bangun." Sehun memang berkata ia telah bangun, tapi mata elangnya masih setia tertutup dengan rapat.

"Eunghh.." Lenguhan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya ketika Luhan mendudukkan bokong kenyalnya di atas kejantannan besar Sehun yang masih terjaga di dalam sarangnya.

"Dadyyyy! Ilonaaaa! Dady janji kita hali ini pelgi ke thungai Han."

"Euunghhh~~ Luhh... Stopphh... nnnhh.." Sehun tak kuasa menahan lenguhannya ketika Luhan menggerakkan bokongnya dengan intens.

Ia hanya bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang tak tahu akibat baruk dari semua hal yang dilakukannya. Jika menurutnya ia menyenangkan maka ia akan terus melakukannya. Bukankah anak kecil memang seperti itu?

"Dadyyyyy...!"

Bahkan ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat melihat mata Sehun yang terpejam erat. Mungkin ia berfikir Sehun malah tertidur.

"Iyaahhh... Lulu, dady bangun." Mau tak mau Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

'Uhhhh... juniorku.' Gumam Sehun ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di area selangkangannya.

"Appa,,, ayo kita mandi." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar dadynya itu. Di bandingkan dengan kamar mandinya, Luhan lebih suka mandi di kamar mandi dadynya. Karena Luhan sangat menyukai wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh dadynya. Dan wangi yang berpendar di kamar mandi dadynya sama persis dengan wangi tubuh dadynya.

Ketika sampai di kamar mandi, Luhan langsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Namun yang membuat Luhan bingung, mengapa dadynya terdiam sambil memandangi tubuhnya.

'Itu apa?' Maklum saja. Luhan tak tau apa itu ereksi.

Pada umur seperti Luhan ini, ia memliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar akan suatu hal baru yang tak pernah ia lihat. Maka dari itu ia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih setia dengan ketermenungannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Sehun.

"Eunghhh... Luhhh... apakhh... yanghh kaulakukanhh.." Seluruh persendian tubuhnya langsung melemah ketika tangan mungil itu menggenggam juniornya yang ereksi dari luar celananya.

"Dady, ini apa? Kenapa kelath thekali?" Luhan memandang dadynya yang kini tengah berpegang pada pinggiran bath thub. Namun tangan mungilnya masih aktif meremas kejantanan besar Sehun.

"Luhh.. stop!" Sehun langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalan bathub lalu menghidupkan kran airnya. Selagi menunggu airnya penuh, ia meloloskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Ada Luhan." Bisik Sehun saat melihat junior besarnya yang tegak sempurna. Sehun berfikir untuk bermain solo, tapi di mana? Sedari tadi Luhan terus memperhatikan dirinya. Menunggu Sehun untuk memandikannya.

"Sudahlah." Akhirnya Sehun memlilih untuk menghiraukan juniornya yang menegang dan berjalan menuju bathub.

"Dadyyyy... palliii..." Jerit Luhan sambil memukul - mukul air yang menggenang di sekitarnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan tertawa lepas.

Ia pun merendam setengah tubuhnya ke dalam bathub bersama Luhan yang kini berdiri di sisi bathub. Memberi ruang bagi Sehun untuk memasukkan tubuhnya.

"Eungghhh..." tanpa di duga - duga, Luhan secara tiba - tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya di area selangkangan Sehun. Membuat junior mungilnya bergesekkan secara langsung dengan junior besar Sehun yang masih ereksi.

"Dady kenapa?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun menutup kedua matanya dengan erat. Serta wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Eunghh... Luhh~~ jangan duduk di shhituhh..." Sungguh saat ini Sehun merasa sangat tersiksa dengan ereksinya. Maka dari itu, ia pun langsung menyingkirkan Luhan dari tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi memasukki box shower.

"Dady kenapa?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya saat melihat Sehun yang menghilang di box shower. Baginya mainan karet larvanya lebih menarik ketimbang memperhatikan Sehun.

"Enghhh... ergghh..."

Luhan terdiam ketika mendengar suara - suara aneh yang menggema di sekitarnya.

"Ouhhh... ahhh... shhh..." Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa menghangat.

"Lulu kenapa?" Ia semakin penasaran ketika sebuah perasaan asing bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi apa? Luhan tak tau itu perasaan apa.

"Mwoo?! Kenapa punya Lulu juga kelath thepelti dady?"

"Akhhh... akhhh.. akkkhh... ohhh..." Luhan merasakan tubuhnya semakin aneh saat melihat siluet tubuh Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya mendongkak ke atas dengan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kejantanannya yang menegang.

"Ahhhh..." Setelah desahan itu, Luhan tak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Di dalam shower box ia hanya melihat dadynya yang masih bersandar pada kaca box. Tak ada pergerakkan apapun selain bahunya bidangnya yang naik turun.

"Tadi dady thedang apa?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat Sehun telah keluar dari shower box. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut pada Luhan dan kembali masuk ke dalam bathub. Walaupun bocah imut itu telah membuatnya ereksi, ia tak sanggup memarahi Luhan walau dengan alasan apapun. Karena ia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

Atau mungkin nanti akan menjadi cinta? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

"Bukan apa - apa Lu." Dengan perlahan Sehun mulai membasuhi seluruh tubuh Luhan dengan air yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih fokus dengan mainan karetnya selagi Sehun menyabuni seluruh badannya dengan spons.

"Dady, kita hanya pergi berdua 'kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tak ada Baekhyun ahjucci?"

"Hanya ada dady dan Lulu."

"Yakso?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk dengan pasti. "Yakso."

"Gumawo dady." Luhan yang masih terselimuti busa sabun langsung memeluk tubuh dadynya dengan erat. Dan tentu saja Sehun langsung membalas pelukkan Luhan. Tangannya beralih mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ne, cheonma Lu."

**To Be Continue...**

Zhiyu tau banget ini dikit. Lebh dikit dari yang semalam mungkin. Tapi untuk yang ini Zhiyu ga bisa bikin panjang - panjang. Mudah mudahan Zhiyu up date hari Minggu. Zhiyu ucapin terimakasih untu para readers yang ngebaca fanfiction ini. Maaf yah Zhiyu ga bisa sebutin nama kalian. Zhiyu kepepet kali waktunya. Untu yang tulisan dady yang seharusnya daddy, Zhiyu lebih nyaman bikinnya jadi dady dari pada daddy. Tapi chap depan Zhiyu ubah nanti jadi daddy. Trimakasih untuk semua readers...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Again, Pleaseee...**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Don't Touch My Dady

Genre : Pedo, Boys Love, Incest

Light : Chaptered

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kai

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang di tayangkan di TransTv (saya lupa judulnya). Tapi saya bisa jamin kalau cerita ini berbeda jauh dari yang aslinya. Cast milik tuhan YME dan saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

**CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR PEDOFILIA, ADEGAN 18 TAHUN KE ATAS, INCEST DAN CINTA SESAMA JENIS. JIKA ANDA TAK BERKENAN DENGAN GENRE TERSEBUT, MAKA ANDA SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI FANFICTION INI. Terimakasih**

* * *

**~~ HunHan ~~**

* * *

"Chaa! Kita sampai!" Pekik Sehun ketika ia telah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkiran yang disediakan di Sungai Han.

"Daddyyy... palli!" Jerit Luhan kecil sambil bertepuk tangan dengan semangatnya. Celana jeans, kaos berwarna merah muda dan topi mungil bertanduk rusa buatan membuatnya terlihat imut dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan untuk mengecup bibir plum itu sejenak lalu beralih membuka sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuh mungilnya

Begitu sabuk pengaman itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil dengan semangat dan melompat keluar dari mobil sport mewah milik Sehun.

"Palli daddy! Palli!" Ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah membuka bagasi mobilnya untuk mengambil dua buah sepeda lipat. Bukannya membantu, bocah kecil itu hanya sibuk berteriak sambil melompat - lompat dengan bibir mungilnya yang tak pernah diam.

"Yeaayyyyy!" Luhan langsung menaikki sepeda lipat miliknya sambil berteriak bahagia ketika Sehun telah selesai membuka lipatan sepedanya.

"Kajja!" Dan pasangan ayah dan anak itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi Sungai Han yang pagi itu terlihat cukup ramai. Tempat yang nyaman dan asri, udara yang sejuk juga pemandangan yang indah membuat salah satu objek wisata Korea Selatan itu tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Dan termasuk juga Sehun dan Luhas.

Mereka terus mengayuh sepeda milik mereka dengan kecepatan sedang sambil menikmati pemandangan indah serta udara sejuk yang berada di Sungai Han. Tawa dan juga senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka yang rupawan.

Tak ada satupun yang dapat menolak pesona mereka berdua. Terutama Sehun. Saat ini pria itu menggunakan celana jeans, kemeja biru langit serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajah rupawannya. Bukankah ia terlihat sempurna dengan ditambah senyuman itu?

"Daddy!?"

"Apa Lu?"

"Lulu lelah." Seketika itu Sehun langsung menghentikan kayuhannya dan begitu juga dengan Luhan. Dirinya melirik jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pantas saja Luhan mengeluh lelah, ternyata mereka telah bermain sepeda selama hampir dua jam lebih. Dan beristirahat sambil meminum secangkir kopi menjadi pilihan Sehun.

"Daddy! Rasa Tarooooo!" Sehun hanya tersenyum pada Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya lalu beralih mengucapkan pesanannya pada sang penjaga kasir.

Dengan secangkir kopi, bubble tea dan juga beberapa makanan kecil, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil. Sehun membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya agar mereka bisa duduk dan tanpa merasa kepanasan karena ada pintu bagasi yang menjadi pengganti tenda.

Kedua anak dan ayah itu menikmati makanan mereka masing - masing. Namun walaupun begitu, tatapan mata Sehun terfokus pada objek indah yang berada di sampingnya. Entahlah,,, Sehun pun tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Saat ia ingin mengalihkan tatapan matanya, hatinya selalu memberontak menyuruhnya agar tetap terus memandangi Luhan. Sehun pun juga mengerti yang satu ini bukan sebuah perasaan antara anak dan ayah.

Ada yang bergejolak di hati terdalamnya ketika melihat kedalam mata Luhan yang begitu memukai. Sehun tau jika rasanya ini sungguh tak pantas ia pelihara. Berkali kali ia mencoba untuk menghilangi perasaanya sendiri, namun selalu gagal. Karena objek yang ia ingin lupakan selalu berada di sekelilingnya. Kris memberikannya solusi untuk mencari namja lain untuk ia nikahi. Namun setiap kali ia mengenalkan kekasihnya pada Luhan, bocah mungil itu selalu menemukan cara agar kekasihnya pergi dari hidupnya.

Sehun memang memaklumi hal itu. Baginya, Luhan terlalu terbawa perasaan, karena ketika berumur lima tahun Luhan sering minta dibacakan dongeng Cinderella. (Luhangirly -_-). Yahhh... mungkin Luhan merasa eomma tiri itu sangat kejam. Dan kemungkinan kedua, Luhan sejak kecil selalu dimanjakan oleh Sehun. Tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain, Sehun selalu merawat Luhan. Jadi bocah kecil itu berfikir, Sehun saja sudah cukup menjadi orang tuanya. Ia tak memerlukan siapapun lagi selain Sehun. Karena jujur saja, Luhan itu anak yang sangat susah bersosialisasi.

Sebenarnya itu juga salah Sehun. Ia tak pernah membiarkan Luhan bermain di lingkungan sekitarnya. Sehun hanya memberikan Luhan fasilitas mainan dan kasih sayang darinya. Bahkan jika terdesak, ia membawa Luhan dalam mettingnya dengan klient klient penting. Tahukah kalian, di ruangan Sehun terdapat sebuah wilayah tersendiri yang dikhususkan untuk tempat bermain Luhan. Bisa disebut, wilayah itu menjadi rumah kedua Luhan.

Kenapa?

Sehun trauma. Saat Luhan berumur tiga tahun, Sehun berada di masa masa sibuknya mengurus perusahaan. Bahkan ia tak sempat bertemu Luhan dalam satu hari. Maka dari itu ia memperkerjakan seorang baby sister untuk merawat Luhan. Namun pada suatu hari, baby sister itu membawa Luhan bermain di taman dan membiarkannya bermain bersama anak anak yang berada di taman itu. Naas, Luhan di culik dan baru bisa bertemu dengan Sehun setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya. Dari hasil selidik polisi, penculik itu merupakan agen penjual anak anak kepada bosnya yang berada di China.

Jadi tak heran mengapa Luhan menjadi anak yang selalu bergantung pada Sehun. Karena Sehun pun selalu memanjakan Luhan hingga saat ini.

"Daddy?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan ujung kemejanya ditarik oleh Luhan.

"Nde Lu, mwoya?"

"Bubble tea Lulu habith." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan cup bubble teanya yang sudah kosong.

"Lulu mau lagi?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne."

"Kajja!" Ajak Sehun lalu ia kembali menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya. Namun langkah kedua anak dan bapak ini terhenti ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Woahhh... kebetulan sekali bertemu disini. Apa kabar Luhanie." Bukannya menjawab, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya memebelakangi orang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak lupa juga bibirnya yang ia poutkan.

"Emmm... kau sedang apa di sini Baek?"

Pantas saja. Ternyata orang itu Baekhyun. Salah satu orang yang termasuk dalam list orang orang yang dibenci Oh Luhan.

"Aku sedang lari pagi. Dan kebetulan aku melihat kalian di sini. Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Baekhyun selembut mungkin.

"Eee... tentu saja boleh."

"Daddy!" Pekik Luhan sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Seingat Luhan, daddynya telah berjanji kalau hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan hari mereka di sungai Han. Dan tanpa ada Baekhyun ahjussi.

Sehun berjongkok guna menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan. "Lu, Baekhyun ahjussi itu baik. Kau hanya belum dekat saja dengannya."

"Lulu tak pelduli! Lulu ga mau punya eomma balu!" Jerit Luhan sambil menepis kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di barunya.

"Lu, daddy mohon kali ini, Lulu ikuti maunya daddy."

"Tapi daddy janji ga akan ada Baekhyun ahjuthi."

"Hanya kebetulan ada Baekhyun ahjussi. Daddy janji minggu depan kita akan berdua lagi. Tanpa ada siapapun. Tapi kali ini daddy mohon Lulu bersikap baik dengan Luhan ahjussi."

"Lulu ga mauuuu!" Jerit Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh. "Daddy jahaaat! Daddy pembohoooong!"

"LUHAAAANNN!" Sehun hendak mengejar Luhan yang kini tengah berlari menjauhinya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Hun, mungkin ia memerlukan waktu. Ia hanya belum terbiasa denganku."

"Kau tak marah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Luhan itu masih kecil. Sulit baginya beradaptasi dengan cepat. Secara perlahan Luhan pasti bisa menerimaku." Inilah mengapa Sehun sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Pria manis ini selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Dan yang terpenting, Baekhyun mampu membuatnya lupa akan perasaan anehnya terhadap Luhan. Yahhh. Walau hanya sejenak.

**~~ HunHan ~~**

_Luhan Side_

Brukkkk...

Luhan terjatuh saat ia tengah berlari dengan kencang guna menghindari daddynya. Namun yang terjadi ia malah tersandung batu dan mengakibatkan luka yang cukup lebar di lutut sebelah kanannya.

"Hiksss... hikss... daddy jahaaaat! Appoyoo..." Tak henti hentinya isakkan itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Lulu benci daddyyyy!" Jerit Luhan hingga akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya di anata kedua lipatan tangannya. Kaki kirinya ia tekukkan sebagai tumpuan.

"Hikss... daddy ga thayang Lulu lagi."

"Daddy pembohong."

Guk Gukkkk!

Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lolongan anjing di sekitarnya.

"Eoh?" Gumam Luhan ketika melihat anak anjing di sebelahnya. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang yang mungkin pemilik anjing ini. Tapi ia tak melihat seorang pun yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Apa anjing ini anjing liar?

Sangat mustahil jika anjing lucu nan manis ini anjing liar. Bulu kecoklatannya yang sangat halus dan juga mata lebarnya yang berbinar cerah.

"Kau terthethat eoh?" Tanya Luhan sambil menggendong anak anjing itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Guk guk!

"Baiklah, kita cali pemilikmu ya." Luhan pun berdiri dari duduknya dengan anak anjing itu yang masih berada di gendongannya. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan perih yang berpendar di lutut kanannya. Namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya walaupun terasa perih.

"Enghh... Lulu capek. Kaki Lulu thakit." Keluh Luhan ketika ia telah mengelilingi Sungai Han ini hampir lima belas menit lebih. Namun tak seorang pun yang mencari anjing ini.

"Anjing, pemilikmu yang mana? Kaki Lulu capek." Walupun ia mengeluh lelah ia terus menlangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi Sungai Han. Tak tahukah ia bahwa lukanya itu harus di obati?

"Hiksss... daddy~~" Dan Luhan kecil mulai menangis karena putus asa.

"Ohhh.. ayolah Lu. Aku selalu berkata kalau aku tak memiliki majikkan." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Matanya menjalar ke sekitarnya untuk mencari orang yang berbicara tadi. Tapi tak ada. Apa mungkin?

"Anjing, apakah kau yang berbicara tadi."

"Menurutmu?"

"Eohh?!" Spontan Luhan langsung menjatuhkan anjing itu ke tanah. Menurutnya sangat aneh jika ada binatang yang bisa berbicara seperti manusia. Ohhh... ayolah, Luhan tak sebodoh itu.

"Heiii... kau pikir ini tak sakit?"

"Daddy!" Luhan berlari ketakutan menjauhi anjing itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia terdiam. Ia tak melihat daddynya di mana pun. Itu artinya Luhan kecil tersesat.

"Hweeee... daddy! Lulu takut. Hikss... daddy."

"Aku bisa membantumu." Luhan menghentikan tangisnya ketika mendengar suara itu lagi. Dan yahh... ia menemukan anjing itu lagi di sampingnya.

"Membantu Lulu?"

"Iya."

"Anjing ingin membantu apa?"

"Kau tak ingin daddymu menikah lagikan dengan Baekhyun ahjussi."

"Ne! Ne!" Jawab Luhan sambil melompat lompat riang. "Lulu ga mau daddy menikah dengan Baekhyun ahjussi. Anjing bisa bantu Lulu kan?"

Anak anjing itu hanya memasang wajah sweat dropnya. " Eee... bisakah kau tak memanggil namaku dengan sebutan anjing?"

"Jadi? Kau kan memang anjing."

Busssshhhh...

"Ehhhh?" Tiba - tiba di sekitar anak anjing itu muncul asap berwarna putih pekat. Lama - lama asapnya mulai memudar dan menampilkan seorang anak lelaki berkulit tan yang umurnya lima tahun di atas Luhan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku anjing tadi. Namaku Kai."

"Kai? Apa kau ini kakek sihir?"

Kai memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari anak kecil di hadapannya yang kelewatan polos.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini pangeran di Planet EXO. Tapi aku selalu membuat keonaran di istana. Sebagai hukuman aku di buang ke bumi dalam wujud anjing. Aku bisa kembali ke planetku asalkan aku bisa membantumu."

"Lulu tak mengelti."

"Aishhh! Sudahlah, intinya aku pangeran, aku di kutuk jadi anjing dan aku harus membantumu agar aku bisa kembali ke istanaku."

"Ohhhh... begitu." Jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Cha! Sekarang ayo kita ke rumahmu!"

"Eehhh... ga boleh."

"Kenapa? Aku harus tinggal di rumahmu jika aku ingin membantumu."

"Daddy alergi bulu binatang. Dia akan belthin belthin kalau ada bulu binatang di lumah. Nanti Lulu kenak malah."

"Ohhhh... ayolah! Aku tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Aku bisa kau sembunyikan di mana saja. Aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu."

"Tapikan nanti daddy jadi belthin belthin. Kathian daddy."

"Jebaaall."

"Baiklah. Tapi Kai tak boleh keluar dari kamar. Kai haluth thelalu di kamar. Otte?"

"Arraseo."

"Thekalang kita kemana. Lulu ga tau daddy di mana."

"Sekarang kita ke rumahmu saja."

"Lumah Lulu jauuuuuuuh thekali." Ucap Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar. "Lagi pula Lulu ga tau jalan ke lumah Lulu."

"Itu bukan masalah untukku. Pegang tanganku." Ucap Kai lalu Luhan pun menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Ehhh... tapi, kalau kita ke lumah Lulu, nanti daddy nyariin Lulu."

"Tak apa. Agar daddymu jera. Supaya daddymu tak menghiraukanmu lagi."

"Ohhhh... baiklah."

Busshhhh...

Mereka menghilang

* * *

**~~ HunHan ~~**

* * *

"Tenanglah Sehun! Luhan pasti ada di sektiar sini."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?! LUHAN HILANG! DIA TAK ADA DIMANAPUN!" Bentak Sehun pada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Penampilannya saat ini sangat kacau.

Sungguh saat ini ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika Luhan di culik lagi. Luhan itu anak yang sangat polos. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang dunia luar. Dia hanya tahu kesenangan yang di berikan oleh Sehun.

"Luhaaaaaan? Luhaaaaan?"

"Apa mungkin Luhan pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak mungkin. Ia tak tau jalan ke rumah."

"Kau coba telfon dulu ke rumahmu."

Sehun langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menghubungi nomor telfon di rumahnya.

"Yeobotheyo?"

Matanya langsung terbelak kaget. "Ini Luhan?!"

"Iya. Ini Luhan. Daddy thedang pelgi belthama nenek lampil. Ini thiapa?"

"Ini Daddy Lu."

Braakkkk

Tuttt tutttt tutttt...

Line telfon ditutup Luhan di sebrang sana.

"Ottokhe?"

"Luhan ada di rumah. Sepertinya dia marah padaku." Ucap Sehun sambil memasukki mobilnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sehun lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Arrrgghhh! Lihat saja anak itu. Saat aku menikah dengan Sehun nanti, akan kuusir dia dari rumah."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Sebenarnya di sini umur Luhan itu sepuluh tahun. Terus di sini banyak yang slaah paham. genrenya pedofil. Aksi melakukan hal yang berbau sexs oleh orang dewas pada anak kecil. Jadi HunHan melakukan this and thatnya pada umur segitu juga. Bukan pas dia udah besar. Kalau Luhannya udah besar, yah bukan pedofil genenya.

Terus, Luhan itu terlalu di paksakan cadelnya. Sebenarnya anak bisa cadel itu karna keturunan atau dia ga sering di ajak bicara. Sedangkan teman bicara Luhan itu cuma Sehun. dan itulah yang membuat dia masih cadel di umur yang 10 tahun ini. Lagi pula banyak kok orang yang udah dewasa masih cadel. Guru les Zhiyu, temen sekelas Zhiyu dulu waktu SD cadel 'S', sampai tamat SD waktu it. Sekarang ga tau dia gimana.

Dan sifatnya Lulu yang ga cocok dengan umurnya. Sebelumnya Zhiyu udah jelasin kalau sejak kecil Luhan itu selalu di manja sma Sehun, setiap keingnnya selalu di kabulin dan dia itu anak tunggal. Otomatis Luhan itu memiiki sifat yang kayak gitu. Percaya gak kalau Zhiyu punya teman yang manjanya hampir sama dengan karakter Luhan di sini? Dia teman SMA Zhiyu kelas 11.

Jadi Zhiyu ambil karakter Luhan itu dengan pertimbangan yang setengah pas setengahnya lagi agak menyimpang. Namanyanya juga fanfiction. Yahh begitlah XD

Makasih untuk yang masih setia baca fanfic ini. Review kalian bikin Zhiyu semangat. Zhiyu lagu WB tingkat akut. jadi belum bisa lanjut yang dua fic itu. Tapi Zhiyu akan usahain.

.

.

.

.

**See You Next Chapter...**

**Review again, please**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Don't Touch My Daddy

Genre : Pedo, Boys Love, Incest, and little fantasy

Light : Chaptered

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kai, Chanyeol

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang di tayangkan di TransTv (saya lupa judulnya). Tapi saya bisa jamin kalau cerita ini berbeda jauh dari yang aslinya. Cast milik tuhan YME dan saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

* * *

**~~ HunHan ~~**

* * *

Bushhhh...

"Hwaaaaa!" Pekik Luhan ketika ia menyadari jika dirinya dan Kai kini telah tiba di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Kai hebat thekali bitha thepelti ini. Ajari Lulu?" Ujar Luhan sambil mengayun - ayunkan tangan Kai.

Kai menyerengitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Lulu mau ke lumah Baekhyun ahjuthi, teluth Lulu mau ajak Baekhyun ahjuthi ke Pluto teluth Baekhyun ahjuthi Lulu tinggal."

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu bukan mahkluk dari EXO Planet, jadi kau tak bisa melakukannya." Dan Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kai yang terkesan acuh. Lain Luhan, lain Kai. Bocah berumur lima belas tahun itu sibuk berkeliling kamar Luhan. Mengamati setiap mainan di kamar Luhan yang tak pernah ia temui.

"Han, kau punya makanan? Aku lapar."

"Ada." Ucap Luhan ketus sabil berjalan menuju dapur. Kai yang masih acuh tak menghiraukannya dan tetap mengikuti Luhan menuju dapur.

Jemari kecilnya membuka lemari pendingin yang terletak di sudut dapur, sedangkan Kai memilih duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ini." Luhan meletakkan sepiring kue brownies dan sepiring lagi di hadapannya. Kai tak mengerti apa yang di berikan Luhan padanya. Di planetnya ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

"Han, ini tanah?"

"Ini kue, bukan tanah." Dan masih dengan nada ketusnya. Kai terus memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan lahapnya memakan kue brownies miliknya. Baginya kue itu berbentuk dan berwarna seperti tanah. Dan Kai tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui jika rasa tahan itu sangat buruk. Tapi mengapa Luhan sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan kue di piring miliknya tinggal sedikit.

Krrrriiiiing... Krrrrriiiiing...

Dengan perlahan Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dirinya mengangkat sebuah kursi kecil berbahan plastik dan meletakkannya di samping meja telefon. Maklum saja, tubuh Luhan masih terlalu pendek untuk menggapai gagang telfon yang berada di atas meja. Maka dengan ceridiknya ia memanjat sebuah kursi kecil untuk mengangkat sambungan telefon.

"Yeobotheyo?" Ucap Luhan setelah mengangkat gagang telefon.

"Ini Luhan?!"

"Iya. Ini Luhan. Daddy thedang pelgi belthama nenek lampil. Ini thiapa?"

"Ini Daddy Lu."

Braakkkk

Begitu mengetahui siapa yang menelefon, Luhan langsung membanting gagang telfon tak bersalah itu ke tempatnya. Luhan hanya masih terlalu kesal dengan daddynya yang menurutnya tak menyayanginya lagi.

Ia turun dari kursi plastiknya dan meletakkannya lagi ke tempat semula. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur di mana Kai berada.

"Eoh? Thudah habith?" Bingung Luhan ketika piring miliknya sudah kosong. Mata rusanya melirik Kai yang sedang duduk manis dengan remah - remah kue yang menempel di sudut - sudut bibirnya.

"Kai ambil kue Lulu?"

Kai menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bohong?"

Kai menggeleng lagi. "Engga!"

"Kai pembohong!"

"Engga!"

"Tapi Lulu ya-"

Ckiiiiiittt...

Luhan menghentikan tuduhannya ketika mendengar suara pergeselkan antar ban mobil dan aspal yang terdengar sangat nyaring. Pasti itu daddynya.

"Ayo Kai! Daddy Lulu pulang." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Kai menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia sibuk mondar - mandir mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk persembunyian Kai.

"Kai belondok di manaaa?" Panik Luhan.

"Di sana!" Pekik Kai lalu masuk ke dalam lemari Luhan dan di kunci dari luar oleh Luhan. Saatnya Luhan berakting seolah tak terjadi apa - apa.

Braaakkk...

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat Sehun berada di ambang pintu.

"Lulu pulang sama siapa? " Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan wajahnya yang ia palingkan dari Sehun.

"Hahhh..." Sehun mendesah lirih. "Daddy minta maaf ya?"

"Daddy jahat!"

"Daddy juga tak tau kalau ada Baekhyun ahjussi di sana Lu. Tak mungkin daddy mengusir Baekhyun ahjussi. Itu namanya tak sopan."

"Belalti daddy lebih memilih Baekhyun ahjuthi dali pada Lulu. Daddy jahat. Lulu ga mau liat daddy lagiii! Ka!"

"Tapi daddy punya boneka rusa yang besar untuk Lulu." Hahahaa... Sehun yakin jika tadi Luhan sedikit melirik padanya. Umpan sudah ditangkap, tinggal ditarik ke permukaan.

"Bonekanya ada di dalam bagasi mobil daddy. Kalau Lulu tak mau, daddy bisa berikan pada anaknya Suho ahjuthi." Ucap Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Daddyyyyy!" Jerit Luhan sambil memeluk kaki Sehun ketika pria berkepala tiga itu berada di ambang pintu kamar Luhan.

"Lulu mau boneka luthanya daddy! Lulu ga malah lagi dengan daddy."

Sehun tersenyum. Lagi - lagi rencananya berhasil.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai coklat madu milik Luhan.

"Sungguh?" Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Kajja!" Ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan. Namun ia kembali menurunkan Luhan ketika bocah itu meringis kecil.

"Lulu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun setelah mendudukkan Luhan kembali di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Aniya daddy. Gwenchana." Walau Luhan berkata ia tak apa - apa, namun Sehun tetap memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya.

"Appoyo..." Ringis Luhan ketika Sehun menggulung celana jensnya hingga ke atas lututnya.

"Kenapa Lulu tak bilang kalau kaki Lulu luka?"

"Ini ga thakit daddy. Luhan 'kan anak laki - laki. Jadi luka thepelti ini bukan apa - apa." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah berhasil mengacak surai caramel milik Luhan. Ia kembali ke hadapan Luhan dengan sebuah kotak P3K yang ia ambli di laci meja belajar Luhan.

"Lulu tahan sedikit ya?"

"Aniya daddy. Thakit!"

"Hanya sedikit saja." Luhan tak menjawab itu berarti ia setuju.

Sehun meneteskan cairan alkohol pada sebuah kapas lalu membersihkan kotoran pada luka Luhan dengan kapas tersebut. Tapi Luhan langsung menarik kakinya ketika Sehun baru sekali menempelkan kapas itu pada lukanya.

"Aniyaa! Hiksss... thakit daddy. Lulu ga mau! Hikss..."

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Setelah itu daddy janji akan berikan boneka rusa Lulu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Maka dengan itu Sehun berusaha meluruskan kembali kaki Luhan. Dengan perlahan Sehun mulai membersihkan luka Luhan dengan kapas miliknya tadi.

"Daddy lepath! Hwaaa... appo hikss lepath!" Namun Sehun tetap menahan kaki Luhan dengan mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. Bahkan pergelangan kaki Luhan mulai memerah karena bocah itu yang terus meronta meminta kakinya dilepaskan oleh Sehun.

Sehun sangat tak tega mendengar jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Ia pun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa pergelangan kaki Luhan sudah memerah karena cengkraman tangannya yang terlampau erat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika tidak disembuhkan maka akan terkena infeksi.

"Thakit! Daddy lepath! Hweeee... lep-"

Kalian tau kenapa tangisan Luhan terhenti tiba tiba?

Yupp! Secara tiba - tiba Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Luhan. Tanpa menunggu Luhan untuk menyadari aksinya, ia langsung melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, berusaha mengalihkan Luhan dari sakit pada lututnya selagi ia membersihkannnya menggunakan cairan alkohol.

Dan ajaibnya, Luhan menghentikan tangisannya saat sebuah perasaan aneh itu datang lagi menyerang tubuhnya. Bukan hanya sekedar kupu - kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, tapi sebuah rasa manis yang berasal dari bibir daddnya.

Sehun terlalu fokus membersihkan luka di lutut Luhan hingga ia tak menyadari jika Luhan kini telah membalas lumatan bibirnya. Bahkan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu terlihat lebih ganas saat melumat bibir Sehun. Baginya bibir Sehun hampir sama manisnya dengan permen coklat kesukaannya.

"Enghhh..." Tangan mungilnya mencengkram kemeja Sehun untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan perih yang diberikan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Sehun telah selesai membersihkan luka pada lutut Luhan. Namun ia membelakkan matanya ketika Luhan menarik kerah bajunya saat ia akan melepas pagutan Luhan dari bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Empphh!" Pekik Luhan dengan kembali menarik kerah baju Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. Sikap Luhan seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat marah saat lolipop miliknyaa di ambil secara paksa. Bahkan ia menghentak - hentakkan kakinya karena kesal Sehun berusaha melepaskan bibirnya.

Dan yahhh... Luhan hanya sangat ketagihan dengan rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir itu hingga ia tak rela melepaskannya. Lagi pula cara Luhan melumat bibir Sehun itu sangat aneh dan lucu. Ia hanya menjilat - jilat dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Dan terkadang ia sedikit menggigit bibir Sehun karena gemas dengan teksturnya yang kenyal seperti permen jelly yang sering ia beli bersama daddynya saat ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Emphh!" Sehun sangat terkejut ketika lidah mungil milik Luhan berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya seperti mencari cari sesuatu di dalam mulutnya, namun bagi Sehun lidah Luhan sedang mengajak lidahnya untuk bergumul dalam pagutan panas. Dan seperti biasanya, Sehun tak pernah bisa menahan gejolak libido di dalam tubuhnya ketika Luhan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan biraihnya.

Dan Sehun terlena. Ia membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukkannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang milik Luhan. Tangannya beralih mengelus punggung Luhan agar bocah itu merasa nyaman. Lidahnya kini mulai membalas perlakuan Luhan terhadap dirinya. Ia berusaha mendorong lidah mungil Luhan untuk keluar lalu ia pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Luhan.

Lidahnya aktif menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Luhan yang terasa begitu manis di indra pengecapnya. Berbalik pada Luhan yang kini malah menghisap lidah Sehun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Pergulatan itu terus berlanjut dan semakin panas. Campuran saliva milik mereka berdua mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan, mengalir melewati leher mulusnya dan memasukki kaos berwarna merah mudanya.

"Engh... anghh..." Luhan sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara - suara nista itu ketika telapak tangan milik daddynya mengelus tubuh bagian depannya dengan sedukatif. Terutama di bagian kedua dadanya yang terasa geli ketika Sehun mengelusnya dengan intens. Cengkraman tangan Luhan pada kerah baju Sehun semakin erat.

"AHOOOIII Se- SEHUN!" Sehun langsung melepaskan kontaknya bersama Luhan secara paksa ketika seseorang bersuara bass memanggil namanya. Dengan tergesa gesa ia pun mendudukkan Luhan kembali di tepi ranjang lalu membersihkan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Lain lagi dengan Luhan, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya memandangi daddynya dengan tatapan antara kesal dengan bingung. Bingung mengapa daddynya merebut mainan barunya dengan paksa. Kesal karena daddynya juga melepaskan mainan barunya dengan tiba - tiba.

"Ada apa?" Bukannya menjawab, pria bersuara bass itu hanya memandangi Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Kau mau apa hari Minggi seperti ini datang ke rumahku?" Tanya Sehun kembali pada pria itu.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun?" Bisiknya berusaha agar Luhan tak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu?"

"KAU MENCIUM ANAKMU OH SEHUN! KAU SADAR AKAN HAL ITUKAN?"

Pltaaakkk...

Pria itu mengusap - usap sisi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Sehun tanpa berperikemanusiaan.

"Jadi-" Kedua pria dewasa itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang bocah kecil yang berdiri tepat di samping kaki kanan Sehun. "yang tadi itu namanya ciuman?"

Sehun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun sepertinya pria itu tak memperdulikan Sehun. Ia malah merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Luhan dan tangannya yang ia letakkan di bahu kiri Luhan.

"Chanyeol ahjuthi, yang tadi itu namanya ciuman yah?"

Pria bersuara bass yang dipanggil Luhan Chanyeol tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Huahhh! Daddy! Lulu mau ciuman sama daddy lagi!" Pinta Luhan sambil menarik - narik ujung kemeja Sehun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat junior Sehun yang sempat tertidur kembali terbangun dengan indahnya.

* * *

**~~ HunHan ~~**

* * *

"Sudahlah Sehun berikan saja!" Ucap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet dengan sebuah toples kue berada di dalam pangkuannya. Walaupun ia tengah berbicara pada Sehun, tatapan matanya tengah tertuju pada layar televisi yang menayangkan kartun Larva.

"Kau gila? Luhan anakku!" Balas Sehun sambil terus menenangkan Luhan yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya. Dari tadi ia terus menyodorkan sebuah boneka rusa berukuran besar pada Luhan. Namun bocah kecil itu seakan tak perduli akan keberadaan boneka imut itu.

"Itu juga salahmu Oh Sehun. Mengapa kau mencium Luhan dengan alibi ingin mengalihkan Luhan dari rasa sakit di lututnya. Kau pikir kalian bercinta?" Cibir Chanyeol sambil terus memasukkan kripik kentang yang berada di dalam toples ke

dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan menyalahkanku terus Park Chanyeol. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Bantu aku!" Maka dari itu, Chanyeol pun beranjak mendekati Luhan yang tengah menangis hebat dalam pelukkan Sehun.

"Shtttt... Lulu mau ciuman dengan Chanyeol ahjussi?" Sehun langsung menendang tubuh Chanyeol manjauh dari Luhan yang kini tertegun dengan tawaran Chanyeol. Matanya yang memerah dan juga pipi chubbynya yang dibasahi oleh air mata membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa iba.

"Kau fikir ini tak sakit eoh?!" Kesal Chanyeol sambil mengelus bokongnya yang dengan sukses menempel pada lantai.

"Kau mengajari anakku menjadi mesum!"

"Dari pada ia menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Sehun. Mereka berdua kini memandangi Luhan yang tengah terisak menahan tangisannya yang akan segera meledak kembali.

"Otte? Luhan mau?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Lulu maunya sama daddy! Hiksss... daddy!" Sehun kembali menghela nafas beratnya melihat Luhan yang kembali menangis.

Drrrrttt... Drrrrttttt...

"Kau pegang Luhan dulu!" Ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan Luhan di pangkuan Chanyeol. Sedangkan dirinya berjalan menjauh sembari mengaktifkan sambungan line telefon yang masuk ke nomor ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Baekie-ah? Wae?"

"Hunie,,, aku berada di depan rumahmu." Ucap orang yang berada di sebrang telefon.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau kemari?" Panik Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan."

"Sudahlah! Masuk saja kedalam." Ucap Sehun lalu mematikan sambungan telefon secara sepihak. Setelah memasukkan telefon genggamnya ke dalam saku celananya ia pun bergegas kembali ke tempat Luhan dan Chanyeol berada. Ia sedikit curiga ketika ia tak mendengar suara tangisan Luhan lagi. Ia sangat tak rela jika Chanyeol memberikan French Kiss pada Luhan.

Namun, setibanya di sana, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Hanya ada Luhan yang sudah terdiam dari tangisannya dan Chanyeol yang tengah terbingung - bingung sambil memandangi Luhan.

"Dobi! Kau mencium anakku?" Sentak Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo!"

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hingga ia berhenti menangis?"

"Demi seluruh koleksi video yadongku, aku tak melakukan apapun pada Luhan. Ia hanya melihat televisi dan langsung terdiam." Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada layar televisi yang menayangkan serial kartun Larva.

Ia pun sedikit bingung. Tidak mungkin hanya karena kartun itu Luhan terdiam. Masalahnya, sudah sedari tadi Sehun menawarkan Luhan untuk menonton kartun itu agar ia berhenti menangis. Tapi usahanya sia - sia.

"Sehun, kau yakin jika di rumahmu ini tidak ada mahkluk astral?"

"Sehunaaaaa..." Perhatian ketiga kaum adam itu teralihkan pada seorang pria mungil yang memasukki rumah mewah milik Sehun.

"Daddy!" Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk mendekat ke arah televisi.

"Lulu mau beli yang ini sama yang ini." Itulah alibi Luhan agar Sehun tak berbicara pada Baekhyun. Jari telunjuknya terus menunjuk tokoh utama yang berada di dalam serial kartun Larva tersebut.

"Iya iya Lu. Nanti malam kita beli."

"Andaweeee! Lulu mau thekalang!" Bantah Luhan. Baekhyun yang merasa posisinya terancam pun kini beralih mendekati Sehun. Dengan kepercayaan dirinya, ia pun memeluk tangan kanan Sehun yang tak di pegang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita jalan jalan! Di Namsa Tower sedang ada event bagus."

Luhan mendelik tajam kepada Baekhyun yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

"Daddy! Palli! Lulu mau thekarang! Lepath!" Tuntut Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada tangan kanan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Aku mau ke event itu!"

"Daddy, ga boleh pelgi thama nenek lampil itu!"

"Sehunie ak-"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Lu-"

"STOOOOOP!" Sehun menghentakkan kedua tangan yang mengait di lengannya dengan kasar. Kepalanya terasa berputar putar mendengar suara tuntutan kedua mahkluk imut yang berada di sampingnya.

"Broo... aku rasa kau membuat kesalahan besar." Ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan di antara anak dan calon ibu tiri itu.

Sehun yang tersadar akan ucapan Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Mata rusanya kini telah berkaca - kaca dengan bibirnya yang ia poutkan. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Lu, daddy tak bermaksud untuk memarahi Lulu. Dad-" Luhan langsung menghentakkan tangan Sehun yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Daddy jaaahaaaaaatt!" Jerit Luhan lalu ia pun berlari memasukki kamarnya.

Braaakkk...

Dan itulah pelampiasan kekecewaan Luhan terhadap Sehun.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Banyak yang ga suka fantasi ya? Di sini fantasinya cuma dikit kok. Cuma sekedar lewat aja. Maafkan Zhiyu yang belum bisa ngelunasi semua utangnya Zhiyu. Otak Zhiyu belum bisa di ajak buat nulis FF yang berat kayak popobawa dan Are you My Private Guard. Lagi pula Zhiyu ga sempat. Dalam seminggu Zhiyu cuma punya waktu santai dua hari, selebihnya pulang sore. Itu pun di situ sama tugas. #eaaaaa #ZhiyuCurcol**  
**

Intinya itu, walau udah ada, tapi belum rampung. Makasih atas semua reviewnya. Itu berharga bangt untuk Zhiyu, jadi inspirasi baru untuk Zhiyu. Thank all... dan untuk siders, Zhiyu ga paksa kalian kok untuk review, tapi apa salahnya kita saling menghargai satu sama lain. Zhiyu masih author baru yang minim pengalaman. Butuh kritikkan dari kalian juga.

**Gumawoooo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again, Pleaseee**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Don't Touch My Dady

Genre : Pedo, Boys Love, Incest

Light : Chaptered

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kai, Chanyeol & Kris

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang di tayangkan di TransTv (saya lupa judulnya). Tapi saya bisa jamin kalau cerita ini berbeda jauh dari yang aslinya. Cast milik tuhan YME dan saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~**

* * *

Braakkkk...

"Hiksss... hikkss..."

Usai membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, Luhan langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang dengan kepalanya yang ia telungkupkan di atas bantal.

Tak ayal suara hempasan daun pintu kamar Luhan tersebut membangungankan sosok mahkluk berkulit tan yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam lemari.

"Hoaaammmm..." Kai menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya ketika ia menguap.

"Hikss...hikksss daddy jahaaaaattt!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu lemari itu sedikit.

Bukk bukk bukk

Dari celah kecil tersebut, Kai bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis hebat sambil memukul mukul bantal di sekitarnya menggunakan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun di kamar itu selain Luhan, Kai pun membuka pintu lemari itu dengan lebar lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus surai halus milik Luhan.

"Hiksss... daddy jahat hikss... dengan Lulu." Walaupun suara Luhan teredam bantal, namun Kai masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jahat kenapa?"

"Daddy tadi malahin Lulu."

Kai menghela nafas ketika mendengar alasana mengapa saat ini Luhan menangia. Bagi Kai hati Luhan terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki - laki. Yahhh... walaupun umurnya masih sepuluh tahun. Tapi tetap saja.

"Luhan! Luhaaaan! Bangun!" Luhan langsung menepis tangan Kai yang berusaha membuatnya kembali dalam posisi duduk. Namun sepertinya bocah berkulit tan itu tak mau menterah. Ia terus menarik tangan Luhan agar ia mau duduk.

"Luluuuuuu!"

"MWOYA?!" Luhan yang merasa sangat kesal pun langsung mendusukkan tubuhnya dan bertanya pada Kai dengan suara membentak.

"Heiiii! Aku lebih tua darimu bocah cadel. Jangan membentakku!"

"Hiksss... hikss... hwaaaa!" Luhan kembali menangis dengan keras. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dari mata rusanya. "Kai juga jahat! Kai marahin Lulu!"

Sebelum sempat Luhan menelungkupkan tubuhnya kembali, dengan sigap Luhan menarik tangan Luhan agar bocah itu ttap pada posisi duduknya.

"Cup cup cup... Kai tidak membentak Lulu. Tapi Kai janji akan membantu Lulu agar nenek lampir itu tidak mendekati daddy Luhan lagi."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Luhan dengan matanya yang berkedip kedip imut serta bibir yang terpout.

"Ne!" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gumawoo Kaiiii!"

"Hwaaaaaa!" Kai langsung memekik kaget ketika Luhan langsung menerjang tubuhnya hingga ia terjerembab ke belakang. Untunglah saat ini mereka berdua berada di atas tempat tidur.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Aisshhhh!" Sehun mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi setelah setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di banting oleh Luhan. Duda beranak satu ini hanya spontan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras. Tak sedikitpun ia bermaksud untuk membentak Luhan. Tapi nyatanya? Hati anak itu terlalu lembut untuk di bentak.

"Sehunie?" Baekhyun pun menjadi sedikit takut untuk memanggil pria ini. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun marah. Biasanya Sehun akan bersikap lembut padanya.

"Aku minta maaf ka-"

"Lebih baik kau pulanglah ke rumah hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sehunie~ aku benar benar minta maaf soal itu. Aku janji akan bersikap baik pada Luhan." Maaf Baekhyun, sepertinya Sehun tidak termakan oleh puppy eyesmu. Coba kau tunjukkan puppy eyesmu pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk termangu di sudut ruangan. Hatinya tengah berdebar debar aneh melihat puppy eyesmu. Bahkan pipinya pun merona.

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung. Tapi untuk kali ini aku tak ingin diganggu. Chanyeol!" Chanyeol yang sedang termenung menatap Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau antarkan Baekhyun hyung ke rumahnya. Aku harus membujuk Luhan lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin diantar olehmu Sehun!"

"Aku tak bisa hyung. Aku harus membujuk Luhan!"

"Selalu Luhan! Seluruh hidupmu kau prioritaskan untuk Luhan. Bahkan masalah percintaanmu pun tak terurus karena Luhan. Aku muak Sehun! Saat bersamaku pun kau selalu membicarakan Luhan. Luhan yang ranking satu, Luhan yang menang olimpiade, Luhan yang inilah, Luhan yang itulah. Aku ha-"

"STOP!"

Ohhhh... matilah kau Byun Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau melihat betapa mengerikannya wajah Sehun saat ini? Mata elangnya menatap Baekhyun dengan nyalang. Mata memerah, nafas yang naik turun, serta tangannya pun yang terkepal erat. Sepertinya Sehun sangat benci ada yang menjelek jelekan Luhan di depan matanya.

"Se-sehun ak-aku ti-"

"Pulang!"

"Aku ta-"

"PULANG KAU BYUN BAEKHYUUUN!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari kediaman mewah milik Sehun. Namun langkah kaki kedua pria itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sehun.

"Dan satu lagi. Jika kau muak denganku. Kau bisa pergi dari hidupku. Luhan memang prioritas utamaku. Jikapun kau pergi, aku tak merasa keberatan. Asalkan Luhan tetap di kau pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku!" Ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sehun! Aku tak bermaksu begitu. Aku ha- lepaaaass!" Dengan kasar Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus pulang sebelum Sehun memutilasimu. Ia sangat benci ada yang menjelek jelekkan anaknya. Tak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Sehun."

"Tapi aku tak sengaja berbicara seperti itu."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang. Akan kau antar kau." Kali ini Baekhyun tak memberontak sedikitpun ketika di tarik oleh Chanyeol. Ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sport merahnya.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Yeyyyy!" Luhan bertepuk tangan pelan sambil melihat ke lantai bawah melalu sela sela pagar pembatas lantai dua.

"Helehhh... kebahagiaanmu itu tak wajar." Sengit Kai sambil berusaha mengonsentrasikan fikirannya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang bertengkar di lantai bawah.

"Lulu senang akhirnya daddy dan nenek lapil itu pututh."

"Aku tau. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa kau sangat benci dengan pria itu?"

"Entahlah. Lulu tak thuka ada olang lain yang mendekati daddy Lulu." Ucap Luhan sambil memandangi Sehun dari atas.

"Eihhh? Semuanya?"

"Yahh... thiapapun yang berusaha merebut daddy dai Lulu, Lulu ga thuka. Lulu benci dia. Termasuk nenek lampil itu." Ucap Luhan mutlak.

"Aku curiga padamu."

"Culiga kenapa hyung?"

"Tunggu, apa kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdebar ketika bersama daddymu?"

"Eummm..." Luhan mengetuk ngetukkan jari telunjukkan di dagu. Berpose seperti sedang berfikir dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut.

"Thering. Kenapa?"

Kai membelakkan matanya.

"Kau mencintai daddymu?!"

"Tentu thaja. Lulu cinta thama daddy." Ucap Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Buka seperti anak kepada ayahnya. Tapi anata dua orang yang ingin saling memiliki."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna ucapa Kai yang begitu sulit ia mengerti.

"Kai bicala apa. Lulu tak mengelti." Ucap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Membuat rambut halusnya bergerak dengan dinamis.

"Aishhh... kau tak mengerti?"

"Ani."

"Perasaanmu itu seperi dua orang yang sudah menikah."

"Menikah?"

"Iya. Seperti sebuah perasaan yang ingin memiliki. Apa kau cemburu saat daddymu bersama orang lain, dan tak memperdulikanmu padahal kau berada di sana?"

"Iya!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Lulu benci dengan olang lain yang membuat daddy tidak mempeldulikan Lulu."

"Ohhh... astaga. Kau mencintai daddymu Luhaaan!"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Eeee... tapi Lu, itu siapa?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang memasukki kamar Sehun.

"Itu Kris ahjuthi!" Pekik Luhan yang terdengar sangat tak berkenan akan kehadirannya di kediaman Sehun.

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia teman daddy. Dia yang menyuruh daddy untuk menikah lagi. Lulu banci thekali dengan ahjuthi itu hyung." Ucap Luahn sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayo kita intip!" Ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju pintu kamar Sehun.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Sehun memandang pantulan dirinya melalu cermin di hadapannya. Nafasnya masih naik turun setelah tadi ia memarahi Baekhyun.

Sehun menyesal.

Bukan. Bukan menyesal karena ia memarahi Baekhyun. Ia menyesal karena tadi ia membentak Luhan secara tak sengaja. Hatinya benar benar bergejolak ketika memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat dirinya yang tengah memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Yang ia katakan tadi memang benar. Lebih baik ia kehilangan seluruh dunia dari pada kehilangan Luhan. Buah hatinya satu satunya yang ia miliki.

Tapi mengapa ia merasa sedikit aneh. Perasaan yang ia miliki saat ini dengan perasaan yang ia miliki lima tahun lalu terhadap Luhan terasa berbeda. Semuanya terasa aneh.

Semakin Luhan beranjak dewasa, Sehun merasakan ada getaran aneh yang ia rasakan di hatinya ketika bersama dengan Luhan.

Memang Sehun pernah merasakan sebuah rasa ketertarikkan terhadap pria pria lain yang pernah ia temukan. Tapi perasaan itu tak pernah lebih dari rasa tertarik. Seluruh fikiran hatinya seperti telah terpaku pada Luhan.

"Hahhhhhh!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Semuanya terasa sangat berat bagi Sehun. Sehun bukan anak sekolahan culun yang tak mengerti sebuaj perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Luhan. Ia bahkan sangat mengerti apa nama perasaan itu.

Tapi Sehun tidak segila itu untuk memacari anaknya sendiri. Dan mungkin Luhan pun akan membencinya karena memiliki perasaan yang satu ini.

Ia selalu berusaha mencari pendamping hidupnya. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Sehun tak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih dari rasa tertarik kepada orang lain. Hatinya telah terpaku hanya kepada Luhan. Di tambah lagi Luhan yang sepertinya tidak pernah mau menerima siapapun untuk menjadi ibu tirinya.

Ckleekkk...

Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Tadinya ia pikir itu Luhan, ternyata orang itu...

"Ada apa Kris?"

"Ku dengar kau memutuskan Baekhyun." Ucap Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding.

"Yeahhh... ia membuat hubunganku dan Luhan selalu memburuk ketika ia berada di dekatku dan Luhan." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa snagat lelah. Terlalu banyak kejadian dalam satu hari ini.

"Kurasa bukan hanya Baekhyun. Seluruh kekasihmu pasti akan membuat hubungamu dengan Luhan pasti akan memburuk ketika ia berada di tengah tengah kalian." Ucap Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kris yang memabg benar apa adanya.

"Luhan tak suka jika aku memiliki kekasih."

"Tapi kau harus Sehun. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau ingin menghilangkannya. Yahhh satu satunya jalan kau haris menikah dengan orang lain."

"Tapi hubunganku selalu hancur Kris. Luhan selalu membuat aku memutuskan kekasihku. Tak bisa sedikitpun aku meninggalkan Luhan karena kekasihku. Luhan sangat membutuhkanku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Aku tak tahu Sehun. Tapi yang pasti kau sudah sangat mencintai anakmu sendiri."

"Entahlah Kris. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu bisa muncul. Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku Kris. Luhan tak akan mau mandi jika bukan aku yang memandikannya. Lalu bagaimana rasanya melihat tubuh orang yang kau cintai tak memakai sehelai benang pun di hadapanmu?"

Kris tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Belum lagi jika tanpa sengaja ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kejantanannmu yang sengah menegang hanya karena melihat tubuh polosnya."

"Jinjja? Luhan sering melakukan itu padamu?"

"Krissss! Kau tak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku yang harus bermain solo dua kali dalam satu hari. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk pelampiasan hasrat biologisku Kris! Dan aku tak mau lagi bermain solo!"

Bagaimanapun, Sehun tetap seorang laki laki. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama. Ia mulai takut kemana arah arah pembicaraan ini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika lubang perawannya di bobol oleh Sehun.

"Aku tak bernafsu membobol lubangmu Kris. Luhan terlihat lebih menggirukan ketimbang dirimu Kris."

Kris mengelus dadanya dengan tenang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun benar benar putus asa. IA tak tahu bagaiaman caranya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gilanya ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau mulai untuk mendekati Luhan."

"Maksudmu? Bukankah aku dan Luhan sudah sangat dekat."

"Bukan kedekatan seperti itu maksudku. Tapi sebagai kekasih."

"Kau gila?!"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi?! Kau selalu memutuskan kekasihmu karena alasan Luhan tak suka padanya. Dan sedikitpun kau tak mau menyakiti perasaan Luhan. Kenapa kau tak coba menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihmu."

"Tidak tidak. Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau Luhan membenciku nanti. Aku akan mencari orang lain sebagai istriku." Ucap Sehun final.

"Yahhh... terserah kau sajalah. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Kai yang tengah menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Kris . Sesekali kedua alisnya saling bertaut ketikaada sebagian kata yang tak ia mengerti. Namun satu yang bisa ia simpulkan.

KEDUA AYAH DAN ANAK INI SALING MENCINTAI SATU SAMA LAIN.

"Luhan! Aku punya rencana. Dan rencana yang satu ini aku jamin pasti bisa berhasil."

"Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk. "Rencanaku yang satu ini pasti tak akan gagal. Daddymu pasti tak akan mencari ibu baru untukmu."

"Apa itu hyung? Cepat katakan! Kita haruth thegela menjalankannya."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Chaaaa! Apakah rencana Kai untuk membuat Sehun ta mencari bu baru untuk Luhan?**

**Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya. Dan chapter depan jadi chapter terakhir**

**Dan yang nunggu NCnya sbar yahh,,,**

**Mudah mudahan minggu depan chapter 6 udah meluncur**

**Kalau ga ada halangan**

**Maaf untuk typo, Zhiyu ga sempat ngeedit.**

**Jika ada bagian yang agak rancu, Zhiyu minta maaf yah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again, pleasee**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Don't Touch My Dady

Genre : Pedo, Boys Love, Incest

Light : Chaptered

Rate : M

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kai

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang di tayangkan di TransTv (saya lupa judulnya). Tapi saya bisa jamin kalau cerita ini berbeda jauh dari yang aslinya. Cast milik tuhan YME dan saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Author Notes :

Sebelumnya Zhiyu minta maaf kalau endingnya ga sesuai harapan kalian. Ff ini genrenya pedo. Dan sampai ending tetap pedo. Maaf yahh,,, :( Zhiyu ga bisa nurutin permintaan kalian yang minta Luhannya jadi dewasa. Berasa agak rancu kalau Luhannya dibuat Kai jadi dewasa. Sekali lagi maaf...

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Ckleekkkk

Setelah dirinya dan Luhan kembali ke dalam kamar, Kai menutup pintu kamar Luhan secara perlahaan. Takut jika ada yang mengetahui jika mereka berdua baru saja keluar.

"Hyung! Hyung bilang tadi hyung punya lencana. Lencana apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menarik narik ujung baju milik Kai.

"Emmm... begini. Kau tahu seks?"

"Thekth?"

"Ehh? Apakah kau tak bisa memperbaiki aksen bicaramu?" Bagi Kai 'seks' yang diucapkan Luhan menggunakan aksen cadelnya agak sedikit aneh.

"Ga bitha. Lulu thudah theling diajalin daddy. Tapi tak pelnah bitha." Sungguh malang nasib Luhan kita yang satu ini. Berharap saja ia tak akan cadel lagi hingga ia dewasa nanti.

"Sudahlah! Kau sungguh tak tahu seks?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Luhan ga tahu. Tapi Lulu theling dengal daddy berbicara 'aku butuh pelampiathan thekth' pada Klith ahjuthi dan Chanyeol ahjuthi."

Kai menyeringai. Ia yakin rencananya berjalan lancar jika saja- "Hyung, beli tahu Lulu, apa itu thekth!" Luhan tahu apa itu seks.

"Emmmm..." Kai mengelus dagunya bak seorang detektif yang tengah berusaha memecahkan sebuah teka teki tersulit. "Daddymu sering berkata seperti itu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Cha! Baiklah. Jika kau tak ingin daddymu menikah lagi, kau harus belajar bersamaku." Ucap Kai final. Luhan yang memang tak mau daddynya menikah lagi, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perkataan Kai.

Sepertinya usaha Sehun selama sepuluh tahun ini untuk menjaga kepolosan fikiran Luhan berakhir sia - sia di tangan seorang Kai yang berasal dari planet nan jauh di sana.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Jadi, intinya seks itu hubungan intim antara dua orang atau lebih. Namun seb-"

"Hyung bicala apa Lulu ga ngelti."

Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi menghadapi kepolosan seorang Oh Luhan. Bagaiamana rencanya bisa berhasil jika hal dasarnya saja Luhan tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Dengar Luhan!" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Luhan yang tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet tebal nan lembut yang berada di kamar luasnya. Sejenak ia menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam. Mencoba bersabar untuk menjelaskan apa itu arti seks kepada Luhan yang hanya seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Seks itu seperti hubungan yang saling memuaskan nafsu individual itu masing masing. Rincinya, kejantananmu-" Kai menangkup junior kecil Luhan di balik celana jeansnya hingga membuat bocah itu melenguh pelan. "...perlu dipuaskan. Saat kejantananmu mengeras dan membesar dari ukuran sebenarnya, itu artinya nafsumu sedang naik. Dan ia butuh pelampiasan. Dan dari sini akan keluar sebuah cairan berwarna putih."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Kai. "Emmm... hyung, apa Daddy juga butuh di puathkan?" Kai mengerengit bingung. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar ambigu.

Luhan yang mengerti akan raut wajah Kai pun menjawab. "Setiap Lulu belthama daddy, Lulu selalu melihat kejantanann daddy mengelath dan membethal. Apa daddy butuh dipuathkan?"

Hell... Apa mungkin ahjussi itu mencari wanita untuk aia nikahi agar menjadi pelampiasannya karena ia tak berani melakukannya dengan Luhan? Dari yang Luhan katakan, sepertinya ahjussi itu tak pernah bisa menahan hasrat seksnya ketika bersama Luhan.

"Yeahhh... daddymu butuh dipuaskan. Jika kau bisa membuat kejantanan daddymu mengeluarkan susu hingga kejantannya kembali ke ukuran semula, aku yakin daddymu tak akan mau menikah lagi. Ia akan selalu bersamamu dan tak akan memberikan perhatiannya kepada orang lain."

Mata Luhan berseri senang. "Jinjja?!"

Kai mengangguk pasti. "Itulah caranya agar daddymu tak akan menikah lagi."

"Tapi Lulu tak tau bagaimana cala melakukan thekth." Wajah Luhan yang awalnya berseri kini menjadi suram ketika ia teringat ia tak tau bagaimana cara melakukan seks. Sungguh Luhan akan melakukan apapun agar daddynya tak menikah lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Tapi ingat inti dari sebuah kegiatan seks hanyalah ikuti naluri biraihmu. Yang berkerja hanya cinta, perasaan, dan nafsumu. Arra?"

"Ne, allatheyeo."

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Ini." Chanyeol memberikan beberapa bubgkus plastik dan sebuah boneka berbentuk bambi kepada Sehun. Sejenak ia mengintip isi bungkusan tersebut yang ternyata berisi beberapa buah coklat, es krim, permen, bubble tea dan juga kue.

"Gumawo Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun tulus.

"Hemm... tak masalah. Aku pulang dulu. Kau mau ikut denganku Kris hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sosok jangkung yang berada di samping Sehun.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja. Sepertinya jika aku tetap di sini, aku akan menjadi nyamuk di antara bapak dan anak itu." Sindir Kria dengan menekankan pada kata bapak dan anak. Sepertinya ia telah memprediksikan sesuatu yang aneh dalan fikirannya.

"Pergi saja sana. Aku memang tak mengharapkanmu. Luhan selalu curiga padaku kalau kau datang menemuiku."

"Ehhh? Luhan takut kau menjadi ukenya Kris?" Pekik Chanyeol

"Yaa! Jaga ucapanmu Park Chanyeol. Mana mau aku menikah dengannya."

"Kau fikir hanya kau saja Tuan Wu. Jika pun terpaksa, seharusnya kau yang menjadi ukeku. Karena ukuran juniorku jauh lebih besar dari pada milikmu!"

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan lubangku untukmu tuan Oh! Sekalipun jik-"

"Stoooooop!" Sehun dan Kria langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka ketika suara bass milik Chanyeol mengintrupsi perdebatan sengit mereka.

"Kalian bagaikan leelaki yang haus akan lubang yang sempit." Sindiran Chanyeol tepat pada sasaran. Kris yang merindukan tunangannya dan Sehun yang menginginkan lubang menggiurkan Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Aku ada janji. Kajja hyung!"

Namun langkah Chanyeol kembali terhenti ketika tangan Sehun mencengkram tangannya. "Mwo?"

"Emmm... bagaimana dengan Baekhyun hyung tadi?"

"Dia sangat kecewa padamu Sehun. Tapi sebelum aku meninggalkannya ia sudah tenang. Ku rasapun ia sadar jika kau melakukan ini karena sepertinya ia tak akan cocok dengan Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Yeahh... sebenarnya Baekhyun hyung itu pria yang baik. Hanya saja sifatku yang selalu mengutamakan Luhan tak akan cocok dengan dirinya yang selalu ingin dimanja."

"Yaeahh... aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha."

"Berusaha?" Sehun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Apa lagi saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti ketahuan mengambil sesuatu yang penting dari Sehun. Emangnya Chanyeol sedang mengusahakan apa? Dia kan- tunggu!

"Kau sedang mendekati Baekhyun hyung eoh?"

"An-aniyaaa! Tidak aku han-"

"Hahahaa... sudahlah! Sepertinya kau cocok dengan Baekhyun hyung. Aku tak akan marah. Karena aku pun hanya merasa simpati dengannya."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Semoga kau berhasil Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol masih terdiam dalam keterbingungannya. Ia masih tak percaya jika jalannya akan semudah ini untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Ia kira hubungan persahabatannya akan hancur karena perasaannya terhadap Baekhyu . Ternyata tidak.

"Haeiii Park Dobi, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Kris sambil menggerak gerakkan bahu Chanyeol agar ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang atau temui Baekhyun. Ka! Ka!"

Blaaaammmm

Sehun langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah mendorong tubuh menjulang Chanyeol dari kediaman mewahnya.

"GUMAWO OH SEHUUUUUUN!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar jeritan menggelegar Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Sehun sedang melangkahkan kakinya untyk menapaki anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamar milik Luhan. Di kedua tangannya terdapat beberapa bungkusan yang kita ketahui isinya berbagai macam makanan dan sebuah boneka bambi.

Padahal baru tadi siang Sehun membelikan Luhan boneka berbentuk rusa dengan ukuran jumbo. Dan sekrang, demi Luhan yang merajuk lagi, Sehun rela mengeluarkan kocek untuk membeli boneka bambi yang sebenarnya sudah tak terkiran lagi jumlahnya di kamar Luhan

Hingga akhirnya Sehun telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang bercat biru langit dengan sebuah papn kecil bertuliskan Lu Bambi Sarang Daddy yang dibubuhi sebuah tanda hati. Sehun mengulas senyum tipisnya saat mengingat betapa gigihnya Luhan membuat tulisan itu di atas sebuah papan kayu menggunakan pensil warnanya. Saat itu Luhan baru saja padandai menulis alfabeth.

Sehun mengangkat genggaman tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan hingga terdengar beberapa kali suara ketukkan. Namun tak ada tanda tanda pemilik kamar tersebut akan membukanya. Sekali lagi Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk memasukkinya. Sehun yakin jika saat ini Luhan sedang marah padanya hingga ia tak mau membuka pintu.

Maka dengan perlahan, Sehun menekan gagang pintu kamar Luhan dan mendorongnya hingga pintu tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk manis di sisi ranjangnya.

"Lulu sedang apa?"

"Tidak thedang apa apa. Tadi Lulu ke kamal mandi, jadi Lulu tak dengal daddy mengetuk pintu kamal Lulu." Jelas Luhan sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tak menapak pada permukaan lantai.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sehun hanya sedikit curiga dengan sikap Luhan yang seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan pikiran Sehun "Itu apa daddy?"

"Ohhh... ini? Ini untuk Lulu." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan lalu meletakkan barang barang tersebut di atas tempat tidur Luhan.

"Woahhh... ini thungguh untuk Lulu? Themuanya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Gumawo daddy!" Sehun langsung terjungkal ke belakang ketika Luhan menerjang tubuhnya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher jenjang Sehun.

"Ne Lu, tapi enghh... bisakah Lulu menyingkir dulu." Dan tanpa sengaja lutut Luhan bergesekkan dengan junior besar milik Sehun.

"Waeyo daddy? Lulu belat ya?"

"Anio, tapi lutut Lulu menekan junior daddy." Sehun terlalu jujur ternyata.

"Ohhh..." Bukannya beranjak Luhan malah mendudukkan buttnya di atas junior besar Sehun yang sepertinya mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda kehidupan.

Sehun pun mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu berusaha memindahkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Namun bocah mungil itu menolak.

"Anio! Lulu mau dipangku daddy!" Sehun pasrah. Ia menghentikan kegitannya yang berusaha memindahkan Luhan dari pangkuannya saat anak itu malah melonjak lonjakkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sehun.

"Lulu tak marah dengan daddy karena daddy tadi membentak Lulu?"

"Ani." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Lulu pelcaya daddy melakukan itu kalena tak thengaja." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang milik Sehun.

Sehun terdiam meresapi kata kata Luhan. Jika biasanya Luhan hanya bisa menangis, merajuk dan bersikap manja pada Sehun, kali ini apa yang diucapkan Luhan tadi terdengar sangat dewasa. Ahhh... mungkin ini saatnya. Ia bisa mengajak Luhan kompromi tentang masalah mari-mencari-ibu-baru-untuk-Luhan. Siapa tahu kali ini Luhan setuju.

"Lulu?"

"Ne daddy?" Luhan yang tadinya hampir tertidur dalam pangkuan Sehun kini kembali membuka matanya.

"Emmm... apakah Lulu tak ingin punya eomma baru?" Luhan langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Mata nyalangnya berusaha mengatakan kalau Luhan sangat tak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Namun alih alih menyeramkan, ekspresi Luhan saat ini malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Lulu tak ingin punya eomm-"

"ANDAWEEE! Lulu ga mau punya eomma balu!" Tenang, kali ini Luhan kecil kita tak menangis atau pun merajuk. Ia hanya memberontak dalam pangkuan Sehun yang malah membuat sesuatu yang ada di bawah buttnya terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Daddy ga boleh cali mama balu untuk Lulu!" Asli wajah Sehun kini berwarna merah padam menahan gejolak biraihnya yang semakin melonjak seiring dengan berakkan butt Luhan di atas kejantanannya yang semakin intens.

"Enghh... Luhh~ stophh!"

Luhan terdiam ketika mendengar suara nista itu keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sehun. Entah mengapa, saat mendengar suara itu tubuh Luhan seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Dan lagu, ia baru sadar, di bawah buttnya seperti ada sesuatu yang besar dan keras.

"Daddy kenapa?"

"Bisakah Lulu duduk di sini dulu. Daddy mau ke kamar mandi."

"Untuk apa ke kamal mandi. Daddy mau pipith?"

"An-maksudnya iya. Daddy mau pipis."

"Tapi kalau pipith, kenapa adik daddy keras thepelti ini? Lulu thaja tidak thepelti ini." Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Luhan malah menekan nekan kejantanan Sehun yang tengah menegang.

"Luhh~ jangan di sentuh!" Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya berusaha menahan gejolak biraihnya yang semakin membara ketika tangan kecil itu malah berusaha menggenggam kejantanannya dari luar celana trainingnya.

"Daddy?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Ehhh Sehun mulai curiga. Jika tatapannya seperti itu berarti Luhan sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Daddy,,, Lulu mau ciuman dengan daddy thepelti yang waktu itu." Sehun langsung terbelak kaget mendengar permintaan Luhan yang satu ini. Namun sebelum Sehun sempat berfikir untuk menolak, Luhan langung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Sehun dengan erat.

Bibir mungil milik Luhan berusaha melumat bibir tipis Sehun yang masih setia tertutup rapat. Bagimana cara Sehun waktu itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, Luhan masih ingat dengab jelas. Dan kini pun ia berusaha melakukannya pada Sehun. Memang, apa yang dilakukan orang tua akan menjadi contoh bagi anaknya. Contohnya Luhan yang berusaha mengikuti bagaiaman cara berciuman yang baik dari sang daddy.

Masih dalam keterbingung Sehun, Luhan berusaha menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir tipis Sehun. Daging tak bertulang itu seolah berusaha mencari rasa manis yang membuatnya merasa candu. Tahukah kalian, jika bocah polos ini selalu tergiur ketika melihat bibir merah sang daddy. Ia selalu membayanhkan rasa manis yang dulu sempat ia rasakan.

"Daddy?" Panggil Luhan setelah ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir tipis milik Sehun. Dalam hatinha seperti ada sebuah perasaan kecewa ketika sang daddy tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Daddy hikss... malah dengan Lulu?" Akhirnya Sehun tersadar dali keterbingungannya. Indra penglihatannya menangkap mata Luhan yang kini telah digenangi cairan bening.

"Mian daddy." Ucap Luhan lalu beranjak padi pangkuan Sehun. Ia pun beralih mengambil sebatang coklat dari bungkusan plastik yang tadi di bawa Sehun. Entah apa yang difikirkan Sehun, kini ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memakan coklat miliknya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Cara Luhan yang memakan coklatnya dengan asal asalan membuat sekitar bibirnya terdapat noda noda coklat.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri di hadapn Luhan yang kini sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lutut kananya hingga posisinya kini sejajar dengan Luhan.

"Uljima..." Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada Luhan untuk menunjukkan pada bocah kecil itu jika ia tak merasa marah sedikitpun pada Luhan. Namun Luhan malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lu?" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Meminta bocah kecil itu untuk menegakkan kepalanya. Ia kembali tersenyum kepada Luhan. Namun entah mendapat bisikan setan dari mana, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Lebih tepatnya ia berusaha menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Luhan.

Perlahan ia mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Lidah miliknya berusaha menjilati sisa sisa coklat disekitar bibir Luhan.

"Enghh.." Luhan melenguh nikmat saat Sehun mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Bibir mungilnya berusaha membalas pagutan panas Sehun yang terlihat semakin liar. Bibirnya seolah olah ingin menelan bibir Luhan yang terasa sangat manis karena coklat yang ia makan tadi. Lidahnya berusaha menerobos bibir mungil Luhan.

Luhan menuruti nalurinya untuk membuka mulutnya. Lantas Sehun pun langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Luhan. Mencuri seluruh rasa manis yang terdapat dalam goa hangat tersebut. Namun karena rasa manis itu tak pernah habis, maka Sehun pun tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya menjelajahi mulut dan bibir Luhan.

Tapi, dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melepaskan pagutannya ketika tangan mungil itu berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sehun untuk menjauh. Sehun cukup sadar diri jika bocah kecil di hadapannya ini juga membutuhkan oksigen.

"Anghh... daddy~" Belum selesai Luhan memenuhi paru paru kecilnya dengan oksigen, Sehun malah dengan rakusnya menjelajahi tiap inchi kulit leher Luhan. Hisap lalu digigit hingga menimbulkan bercak keungun yang sangat kentara. Dan sebagai sentuhan akhir, Sehun menjilat tanda yang telah ia ciptakan pada kulit leher Luhan.

Seolah tak ingin pasif, kini tangan kanan Sehun merambat masuk kedalam baju yang tengah dikenakan Luhan. Tangannya mencari cari sebuah tonjolan kecil kemerahan yang dapat membuat Luhan semakin melayang. Sehun sedikit mencubit tonjolan tersebut dengan pelan, dan hasilnya Luhan semakin mendesah dengan nikmat yang berimbas pada sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun yang semakin menegang.

Sehun beralih membuka baju kaos yang digunakan Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan. Dan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini sungguh membuat biraihnya semakin menggebu gebu. Maka dari itu, Sehun pun langsung meraup nipple kemerahan Luhan dengan rakus secara bergantian. Tangannya yang bebas kini sedang memanjakan junior mungil Luhan dari balik celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Anghh~~ daddy... ahhh~"

"Lulu suka?"

"Neh~ daddy. Lulu thuka. Lagi daddyhh~~"

Dengan cekatan Sehun langsung membuka celana Luhan dan tak lupa juga ia membuka seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Desahan dan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sedang terangsang membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

Kali ini Sehun meraup junior mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengemutnya dengan kuat yang membuat tubuh Luhan menggeliat nikmat, belum lagi kedua tangan kekar Sehun yang sedang memelintir kedua nipplenya. Jika kalian yang berada di posisi Luhan, apakah kalian sanggup menerima gelombang kenikmatan itu mengalir begitu deras dalam tubuh kalian?

"Daddyyhh~~ awath! Lulu mau pipith duluh~~ ahhhkk." Sehun tak menghiraukan perintah Luhan. Karena ia pun ingin sekali merasakan cairan orgasme Luhan. Maka dari itu ia semakin memperkuat hisapannya pada penis mungil Luhan. Seolah olah sedang menyedot jus sirsak dari pipetnya langsung.

"Daddy!" Pada akhirnya Luhan dapat merasakan orgasme pertamanya yang terasa sangat menakjubkan. Dibawah sana Sehun sedang menelan habis cairan milik Luhan dengan rakusnya.

Dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen yang berpendar di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Nafasnya terlalu sesak untuk melarang sang daddy yang sedang mengecup wajahnya. Lagi pula ia merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Terlebih lagi saat pria yang akan memasukki kepala tiga itu menghapus keringat di dahinya dengan lembut.

"Lulu mau lolipop?" Mata Luhan langsung berbinar senang saat mendengar tawaran Sehun. Hilang sudah rasa lelah yang menangkupi tubuhnya.

"Mau daddy!" Sehun kembali mendudukkan tubuh Luhan di tepi ranjang. Dan Luhan hanya mempu memasang ekspresi bingungnya ketika Sehun mengarahkan junior -sangat- besarnya ke mulut mungil Luhan.

"Ini lollipopmu Lu. Jika kau mengemutnya dengan benar nanti akan keluar susu dari sini."

"Jinjja?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan pun menggenggam junior Sehun dengan kedua tangannya mungilnya. Mengarahkan batang besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Emhhh... yahhh... begitu Luh~~" Sehuh merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut Luhan begitu junior besarnya berada di dalam mulut Luhan. Karena junior Sehun terlalu besar dan panjang, ia hanya bisa memasukkan setengahnya saja. Sisanya ia elus dengan tangan kecilnya.

Luhan terus mengikuti nalurinya untuk menghisap junior besar itu dengan kuat. Terkadang ia menggesekkan gigi susunya pada junior Sehun. Seperti seorang bocah kecil yang berusaha menghabiskan lollipop besar miliknya dengan terburu - buru. Namun tetap saja, hal itu terasa lebih nikmat berkali kali lipat bagi Sehun jika yang melakukannya Luhan.

"Enghh... percepat Lu~" Luhan semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Sehun yang semakin membesar dan menegang dengan urat uratnya yang semakin menonjol. Sehun merasakan perutnya yang mengejang.

"Akkkhhhhh~~"

"Uhukkhh... ukhhh..." Luhan langsung tersedak ketika sperma milik Sehun menyembur dari kejantanannya. Namun dengan secepat kilat Sehun memagut bibir Luhan untuk menyuruh bocah kecil itu menelan spermanya hingga tak tersisa.

"Enghh... daddy lathanya aneh." Komentar Luhan sambul mengecap ngecap lidahnya yang masih tersisa rasa sperma milik Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Luhan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Luhan ketengah ranjang. Kedua kaki Luhan ia lebarkan hingga terlihatlah sebuah hole kemerahan milik Luhan yang selama ini ia idam idamkan.

Sehun menyodorkan jemarinya ke depan bibir Luhan. Walaupun ia tak mengerti, Luhan tetap memasukkan jemari tersebut kedalam mukutnya. Menjilatinya dengan rakus hingga salivanya menyelimuti jemari kokoh milik Sehun.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sehun manarik tangannya dari mulut Luhan hingga membuat bocah itu memasang ekspresi marah. Marah karena mainan barunya ditarik oleh pemiliknya.

Sehun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Memagut bibir mungil itu dengan lembut dan perlahan. Di sisi lain jari tengahnya sedang berusaha membobol lubang perawan milik Luhan.

"Sakit?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Anioo daddy. Tapi lathanya aneh." Sehun menggerakkan jarinya di dalam hole Luhan dengan perlahan hingga kemudian ia semakin mempercepat gerakkan jarinya.

"Enghhh... teluth daddy~" Sehun menambahkan jari manisnya di dalam hole sempit Luhan. Memang Luhan tak menunjukkan reaksi kesakitan, namun saat ia menambahkan jari telunjuk dan kelingkingnya, Luhan mulai memekik kesakitan.

"Daddy... appoyooo..."

Sehun mengelus poni Luhan yang sudah basah karena keringatnya dengan lembut. Walaupun tangannya di bawah sana terus bergerak semakin cepat. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan kembali melenguh nikmat.

"Daddy?!" Luhan mengumpat kesal ketika Sehun menarik jemarinya dari hole milik Luhan. Padahal tadinya ia hampir merasakan orgasme keduanya.

"Daddy akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dari pada yang tadi Lu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusisas. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan diberikan daddy tampannya itu.

"Lulu, ini sedikit sakit, tapi sakitnya lama lama akan hilang. Gwenchana?"

"Ne daddy!" Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Ia berfikir rasa sakitnya hanya seperti saat Sehun memasukkan keempat jarinya kedalam holenya. Padahal tidak.

Sehun sedikit mengocok juniornya hingga kembali menegang sempurna. Ia menggenggam juniornya dan mengarahkannya pada hole milik Luhan.

"Akkkhhh... daddy! Appoyoo... hikss.. appo." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan selagi ia mencoba manahan gejolak biraihnya yang meminta dirinya langsung melesakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam hole milik Luhan. Sehun hanya memasukkan kepala penisnya namun nikmatnya seperti diawang awang. Hole Luhan sungguh sempit dan hangat. Namun ia tak sejahat itu untuk menyakiti si kecil yang sangat dicintainya.

Jemarinya kembali mengelus surai Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dan kembali tenang. Sehun mengambil ancang ancang untuk melesakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam hole Luhan.

"AAAAKKKHHHH!" Dan dalam sekali hentakkan penis besar itu sudah memasukki hole Luhan sepenuhnya. Namun jeritan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun merasa menyesal. Ia seperti seorang ayah yang sangat jahat. Membuat anaknya sakit menderita hanya untuk menenangkan penisnya yang tengah menegang sempurna.

"Hikss... daddy appoyo... hikss..." Sehun hampir menangis melihat sebuah cairan bening menetes dari kedua sudut mata Luhan. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sstttt... mianhae baby. Mianhaee..." Bisik Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan sedikit tenang saat mendengar suara lembut Sehun mengalun di telinganya.

"Anghhh... daddy lagihh."

Sehun yang merasa tak tega mencabut juniornya dari hole Luhan. Lebih baik ia bermain solo setiap saat dari pada melihat Luhan menderita. Namun saat Sehun telah mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya, Luhan malah melenguh nikmat dan meminta lebih.

"Lulu tak merasa sakit lagi?"

"Aniya daddy. Palliwaa... Lulu mau lagihh~" Sehun memasang smiriknya dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Bibirnya beralih membuat kiss mark di sekujur tubuh Luhan. Mulai dari lehernya, bahunya, dada hingga ke perut Luhan.

"Anghhh... daddyyy... teluthh... ahhh.. hhh." Si kecil hanya dapat mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan Sehun terhadap tubuhnya.

Suara kecipak persatuan tubuh mereka menggema diseluruh sudut kamar Luhan yang dirancang kedap suara. Tubuhnya tersentak naik turun. Menandakan pergerakkan pinggul Sehun yang semakin mengganas.

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam junior mungil Luhan yang sedari tadi menganggur. Mengocoknya seirama dengan pergerakkan pinggulnya yabg semakin menggila.

"Hahhh... daddy.. Lulu mau pipith lagi.. hhuuuhh.. DADDDYY!" Tidak, Luhan bukan orgasme, tapi ia sedang memekik marah ketika lubang penisnya ditutup oleh Sehun.

"Sabar Lu~~ tunggu daddy~ ahh.. ssshhh..." Sehun semakin mempercepat pegerakkan pinggulnya saat ia merasakan perutnya mulai mengejang. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh anaknya itu.

"Daddyy~~ ahh... palli~"

"Angh! Angh! Emph.."

"Daddy!" "aahhhhhh~" Sehun mendesah nikmat saat merasakan spermanya menyembur di dalam hole milik Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang menjerit nikmat saat cairan miliknya membasahi jemari Sehun. Nafas mereka berdua saling memburu merasakan nikmat yang masih mengalir dalam tubuh telanjang milik mereka. Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Tangannya yang berlumuran cairan milik Luhan ia jilat hingga tak tersisa sedikit pun. Bagi Sehun cairan Luhan terlalu nikmat untuk ia sia siakan.

"Daddy?" Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukkannya. Kepala Luhan ia tenggelamkan di dada bidangnya. Sambil sesekali ia elus punggung Luhan untuk memberikan kenyaman pada sang buah hati agar ia tertidur. Melepas letihnya. Namun seprtinya ada yang ingin disampaikan Luhan hingga ia menahan kantuknya.

"Wae Lu?"

"Lulu tak mau daddy menikah lagi. Dengan siapapun. Luhan tak mau punya eomma baru. Kalau daddy punya istri baru, pasti nanti daddy lupa dengan Lulu. Nanti daddy tak sayang lagi dengan Lulu. Daddy tak perhatian lagi dengan Lulu. Lulu tak mau kehilangan daddy."

Luhan menarik nafasnya. Ia tak mendengar balasan apapun dari daddynya. Maka ia pun melanjutkan curahan hatinya. "Lulu sayang dengan daddy. Bahkan Lulu cinta dengan daddy. Lulu tak mau daddy dimilik orang lain. Lulu tau penyebab daddy ingin menikah. Karena daddy ingin melakukan sexs dengan Lulu, tapi daddy tak beranikan? Jadinya daddy mencari pelampiasan. Padahal Lulu ingin sekali melakukan hal seperti ini dengan daddy. Lulu cinta daddy. Lulu sayang daddy. Daddy cuma punya Lulu. Daddy tak boleh melakukan seks dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Lulu! Lulu tak rela jika daddy menikah dengan orang lain. Yang boleh menjadi istri daddy hanya Lulu!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam dalam karena kalimat panjangnya yang tanpa henti itu. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika Sehunvtak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Saat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya debgan pandanganvyang tak bisa diartikan.

"Wae daddy? Daddy marah dengan Lulu?"

"Coba Lulu sebutkan saranghae daddy."

"Saranghae daddy. Jeongmal saranghaeyeo daddy."

Kalian jangan berfikir jika Sehun tengah menjebak Luhan untuk mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Tapi Sehun sedang merasa heran. Apakah kalian tak sadar jika Luhan memaparkan kata katanya tadi tanpa aksen cadelnya? Ia mengatakannya dengan lancar bagaikan seorang remaja yang sedang menyatakan cintanya. Tak seperti bisanya, apa yang dikatakan Luhan terdengar sangat dewasa dan menuntut.

"Daddy,,, Lulu cinta Daddy. Luhan tak mau daddy menikah lagi. Hanya Lulu yang boleh memiliki daddy. Lulu tak keberatan jika daddy mengajak Lulu melakukan seks setiap hari. Karean Lulu selalu ingin melakukannya dengan daddy."

"Lulu tak cadel lagi?"

"Ehh?"

Sehun semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sembari menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Karena Lulu sudah tak cadel lagi, bagaimana kalau daddy kasih hadiah Lulu jalan jalan ke Lotte Word seharian penuh. Lulu mau?"

"Daddy! Daddy jawab dulu pertanyaan Luhan yang tadi!"

"Jadi yang tadi Lulu serius?"

"Jadi yang dari tadi Lulu ucapkan hanya daddy anggap lelucon?" Sehun tak menyangka jika semua yang dikatakan Luhan tadi bukan hanya sekedar lelucon. Jadi rasa cinta yang selalu ia pendam selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jadi Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Daddy jahat!" Saat Luhan akan beranjak dari posisinya, Sehun langsung menahan tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Jadi Lulu ta-"

"Ne! Lulu tak mau daddy menikah lagi. Daddy hanya boleh menikah dengan Lulu titik!" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Daddy juga mencintai Lulu. Dan Lulu hanya milik daddy. You is mine. Me is yours. Daddy tak akan pernah menikah lagi."

"Saranghae daddy."

"Nado sarangahae my baby."

**END**

* * *

**~~ Epilogue ~~**

"Anghhh... daddyyy... teluthh... ahhh.. hhh."

"Pantas saja ahjussi itu sangat menginginkan Luhan. Tubuh dan desahannya terlalu seksi untuk seorang anak polos berumur sepuluh tahun." Ucap seorang remaja berkulit tan yang sedang mengintip Sehun dan Luhan dari sidut jendela kamar Luhan.

"Kai!" Sontak Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan ia sungguh tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat seorang pria bermata bulat yang sedang menatapnya nyalang.

"Pulang kau sekarang!

"Jadi aku sudah bebas dari hukuman hyung?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Jinjja?"

"Cepat kau pulang atau kau tak akan aku beri jatah?"

"Aniyaa! Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Busshhhh...

Pria itu menggeleng gelangkan kepalanya maklum melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang maasih kenakan kanakkan itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sepasang sejoli yang tengah berpelukkan hangan satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo hyung?" Pria bermata bulat yang dipanggil Kyungsoo oleh Kai itu terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kai kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Mwoya?!"

"Aku bingung hyung."

"Bingung kenapa? Teleportasimu nyasar lagi ke negara Zimbabwe?"

"Ani."

Kyungsoo membutarkan bola matanya jengah. Menurutnya kai terlalu bertele - tele. "Jadi?"

"Setahuku, yang memiliki hubungan sedarah tidak boleh menjalani sebuah hubungan percintaan. Tapi mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menyatukan mereka?"

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Dan dengarkan ini baik baik. Karena aku tak akan mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya." Kai mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Luhan bukan anak dari Sehun. Karena dulu, istrinya berselingkuh dengan mantan pacarnya."

"Ehhh... jadi mereka tidak sedarah?" Kyungso kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cha! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kajja!" Mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik kepulan asap putih nan pekat sembari saling mangaitkan kedua tangan mereka. Meninggalkan sepasang sejola yang saling memberikan kehangatan masing masing di atas ranjang mereka yang empuk.

**E.N.D**

* * *

Yeaayyyyy,,,,

Ini FF kedua zhiyu yang udah mencapai titik ending.

Maaf yahh kalua endingnya tak memuaskan. Banyak typo ga jelas dan absurd. Zhiyu minta maaf. Batas Zhiyu hanya sampai di situ.

**TAPI, ZHIYU PUNYA SEQUEL FF INI. KARANGKANYA UDAH JADI DAN TINGGAL DI KEMBANGKAN.**

Tapi ada atau engganya sequel FF ini tergantung kalian. Seberapa banyak antusias kalian di chapter ini. Zhiyu mohon reviewnya. Buat siders, ini chap terakhir loh. Review please,,,,

Makasih juga buat kalian yang tetap review dari cahp satu sampai ending. FF ini ga akan ada tanpa review berharga dari kalian. Kamsahamnidaaaa...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review again please,,,**_


End file.
